For integrated circuit manufacturers, one of the several strategies employed for improving integration level and reducing manufacturing cost of integration circuits is the introduction of multi-gate devices (e.g., a multiple gate field-effect transistor, which incorporates more than one gate into a single transistor). The multi-gate device, such as a fin field effect transistor (FinFET), is proposed to replace the conventional planar MOSFET since it is getting harder and harder to reduce the physical dimension of the conventional planar MOSFET.
However, according to conventional fabrication techniques, it is very likely that the gate structures of FinFETs would get in direct contact with one another as the size of ICs get smaller. Accordingly, what is needed are FinFET structures that can prevent the shorting of adjacent metal gates.